The Chronicles of History
by anonymous1222
Summary: A collection of One-Shots. Look into the entries of the Jedi, Sith, and soldiers over the ages. People have long forgotten them, but this database will record what they have said to those of both their generation and those to come for millennia to come.
1. Chapter 1: Dire Consequences

This is my first Star Wars fan fiction in a while. I hope you enjoy. Please Review

* * *

Decimation…no. Such a word is too light for such a tragedy. This world, once beautiful in my eyes, now lies before me as nothing but a wasteland; a wasteland of hollow life and empty purpose. The years may have passed since the cursed Order 66 was issued, but the horrors of that day still haunt me. I see people walking around, going through their lives as if nothing had happened. Simply walking about as if it never happened.

It's been a standard year since that fateful day. And every day I have woken up in a pool of sweat. Not a night passes where I don't see the faces of my fallen comrades. They call to me in my sleep, begging for my help, but I don't come. I just stand and watch… as blaster fire rips through their bodies, as the traitor's lightsaber cuts down my allies…my friends. Yet, among the dismembered and burnt bodies, I still hear their cries—as loud and clear as ever, amplified by my hesitation.

As a jedi I was taught that the light side would prevail. I had devoted myself…no, I had given my self, in mind, body, and spirit, to the Light. So why did I waver? Why did I stand on the balcony, lightsaber drawn, instead of jumping to my Padawan's rescue? Why did I stow away on the shuttle that was intended for the remaining younglings instead of staying behind to fight alongside my brothers and my sisters to defend that which I considered my purpose…my reason for existing?

Am I a coward? No, I am something much worse. I am a traitor. I had sworn to protect the balance of the force as a Knight of the Light Side, yet the moment the Dark Side was at our door step, I threw away my teachings and hid. I am no better than the clones who pulled the trigger nor the so-called "Chosen One" who had slain the younglings. However, my reluctance to risk my life is what allowed the Heavy Troopers to destroy one of the shuttles carrying some of the younger Padawans. I was supposed to be on guard at that dock. I may not have pulled the trigger, but without a doubt I am responsible for their deaths.

So here I am, one standard year later, still living. Or so I'd like to say. But living is not something enjoyable by a man such as myself. Like the people living in this empire, my life…my soul is hollow. However, it is not the oppression of the Emperor that has put me in this state. It is my selfishness that did this to me. I will not place the blame of my misery on the Emperor. I will not use Skywalker as the scapegoat for my actions. They may have instigated the bloodshed, but my selfish desire for self preservation is what led to the death of 36 padawans who today, had they still been alive, would be fighting to bring peace, and balance to the Force that I so blindly turned my back on. That sin is on my shoulders, not theirs.

I wish I could say that the mistakes of my past have driven me to fight for peace, to raise my lightsaber in opposition to the oppression that the Empire fuels. I wish I could say that I would make it up to those I failed by standing up for what we all swore to protect. I wish I could say that I am guided by the force toward a brighter future. But I can't. There is no atonement for what I have done…not in my mind at least. The faces of the fallen will forever haunt me. They will be the recordings of the one dark moment in my life, where a single selfish action on my part affected, nay, ruined the lives of so many that depended on me.

So I will live with this curse. I will walk this land with no company but myself and the voices of those I let down. I will sever all ties that I have with the force. I will give my lightsaber its funeral; a proper funeral, worthy of a being that would never falter in the face of fear. I will become but a memory of a memory; a hiccup in the annals of history. I will wander as a being so alone, so forgotten that his very existence is questionable to even the people who once knew him.

I am a Jedi no more.

--Signed: Rana Zorix

* * *

Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: Distinction

This is all wrong. I know that the Jedi fight for order and for peace, but I can't help but feel that the Jedi are becoming what they fear the most. Since I was a little boy I was taught that there is a fine line between the Light Side and the Dark Side; that I must resist the temptations of power lest I stray from the path of the Light. But the more I learn of the history of the Jedi and of the Sith, the more I'm beginning to wonder if there really is such a fine line between the two paths. In fact, I'm beginning to wonder if the two paths are, in fact, separate.

Take the abilities we are able to use due to the Force. Especially those that the Jedi Council frowns upon: Those such as Force Lightning and Crush. Is it really so easy to say they are evil simply because they harm others? Can a Force Push not throw an innocent off of a cliff as easily as Lightning can kill another man? I think powers such as these can be used as a Force for good. There are several notable Jedi throughout our history that have used such abilities as a weapon of peace. They knew, or at least I believe they knew, that these abilities should not be seen as those of the Dark Side simply because they have seemingly dark roots. It is not as if they used the powers simply because they were questionable, if not risky, methods. Nor were they used as a means for them to become more powerful. If the heart of the person is right, it should not matter what methods are used.

Also love. My master, as well as numerous others, have told me that love leads to the fear of loss, and that fear leads to the Dark Side. But does a Padawan's relationship with a Master, not fall under the category of love? Does the Master not care for the Padawan through his growth; does the Master not guide the Padawan to do the right thing; does the Master not stand by the Padawan in times of turmoil? It is my opinion, as well as the opinion of several noteworthy Jedi throughout history, that love actually may be one of the things that can prevent a fall to the Dark Side. Love can be the thing that binds one to follow his heart instead of his drive for power. And isn't it possible that a repression of love can cause distress which may lead to the dark side.

Many will say that I am wrong; that there is a distinction between the Light Side and the Dark Side. They say that falling to the Dark Side is easy, as all it takes is a single thought of gaining power to do so. But I feel that this contradicts with one of the many teachings in my life: that only Sith deal in absolutes. Is the Jedi assumption that Love leads to the dark side not an absolute? The Jedi deal in absolutes just as much as any Sith, if not more so.

I am not saying that the Sith are correct in their teachings. I am merely asking my fellow Jedi to question the so-called Light Side and Dark Side. Maybe the line between the two is not as thin as we originally believed. In fact, imagine if, like I mentioned earlier, they are both a part of the same path. Everything is a shade of grey because without one the other can not exist. No matter how many Sith are destroyed, someone will eventually become the new standard for a practitioner of the Dark Side. There will always be those who are deemed more or less evil than others, and there will always be a battle between the two until we realize that we live in this area of gray, not black or white.

As I said before, I am not telling you to throw away your teachings. I am simply asking you to question them. Decide for yourself what the right thing to do it. Don't let rules guide you simply because they've been in existence for Millennia.


	3. Chapter 3: Dilemma

What am I supposed to do? My Master is lying on her deathbed at this very moment and the medical droids say that there is nothing they can do. However, there is a glimmer of hope. A man who goes by the name of Zeras told me that there are certain abilities that one can use to heal wounds that not even the most advanced Medical Droid. The only problem is, he says that these abilities are aligned with the Dark Side of the Force.

I don't have much time; I have to decide quickly. I have the opportunity to save my master. But is the reward really worth the cost? I will have to align myself with the Dark Side and become Zeras' apprentice. I will become everything that my master tried so hard to protect me from. But, if I turn this offer down, will I be able to live with myself after forfeiting the only chance I have at saving her life?

I guess the question is, will my Master forgive me if I turn to the Dark Side, even for something like this? No…I know the answer to that. She wouldn't. But I don't think I can stand letting someone who cared for me all my life die.

I remember the day we met. I was five, and I was living on some impoverished planet in the outer rim. She landed on our planet hoping to find a fugitive Sith, but instead she found a young, helpless girl…me. She brought me to the Jedi temple on Coruscant and before I knew it I was training to become a Jedi. A few years later she took me as her Padawan and since then she has guided me through everything I have done.

I don't know what to do? Am I supposed to save my Master, in return for everything she has done for me, and in turn become an apprentice to a Sith? Or am I supposed to stand firm and wait by Master's side as her life slowly slips away from her? She is the most important person in my life and I would gladly turn my back on everything to save her…but at the same time I feel that nothing would anger my Master more than me turning to the Dark Side. Not because of the disgrace of allowing a Padawan to slip down that path…but because she knows how much I care for peace…for the Jedi.

I guess the only thing I can do is wait for a sign. Once I make my decision, there is no turning back. So I better make sure I make the right one. After all, becoming a Sith would mean becoming the enemy of my Master. But what's more important: staying loyal to the Light by her side, or turning to the Dark and saving her life as I turn my back on everything I have learned?

Signed: Kyren Crago


End file.
